Simple Phrases Mean The Most
by Kai Saitou
Summary: -Request for Manyissues101- She really never had much too say, but what little she said meant everything in the world to him. Oneshot


Cold stoic eyes stared, bored at the world in front of her. People always thought she was a bit odd, being that she said next to nothing and always had that look as if saying, 'Get close to me and die'. There seemed only to be one person in the world that ever tried to understand her, or in that case, attempt to get something other then a grunt of recognition, or short "Understood!" He would converse for hours without ever getting much of a response. She never really had much to say……but what little she said meant everything in the world to him.

* * *

"Hey Fuu, What have you been doing today?"

She looked up from the table in the coffee shop where she was sitting and stared in annoyance at the person strolling towards her. It never failed; he was always there to talk to her no matter what the time or day, and he always seemed to have a knack for finding her wherever she roamed. The single word that escaped her lips was cold and unfeeling, "what?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted some company that's all." He replied.

"Apologies, not in mood." Fuu said unemotionally.

"But I have something to show you, it won't take very long, please Fuu." He asked sweetly.

"Fast," she replies simply.

"Come with me then."

She complies wordlessly, wondering to herself what exactly he is up to. It's strangely refreshing though, talking to him, if she can call it that. The conversations are almost always one sided. The only other people she ever sees this much are her teachers, but it's still the same as far as conversing goes. She never says more than she has to. Fuu climbs into his car wordlessly, wondering where in the world he could be taking her. The drive is silent with only the silent hum of the tires on the road and the barely audible music coming from the radio. Fuu looks to the west as the sun starts its short trip down the horizon.

They are well out of the hustle and bustle of the city as it disappears to light another side of the world. The clicking of the turn signal shows that they will be taking an exit that reads 'Skyline Point'.

"Quick huh?" Fuu said, slightly irritated as she shut her eyes in frustration and massaged her temples with her fingers.

"Don't worry about it, you will love this."

A couple miles later they finally reach their destination. He put the vehicle in park and looked over at Fuu, who was still quite annoyed at his little white lie. He searched her eyes for any kind of clue to what she was thinking. She caught his stare and with the same firm voice said, "What?"

"There is a bench over there, why don't we go sit over there?" He suggests.

"Understood," she replies gruffly.

Like a gentleman the boy walked over and opened the door for her, only to be met with an icy "not necessary" statement. To the untrained eye it would look like she was walking normally, but she was stalking and he knew it. The boy expected this to happen, but he had just the thing to cheer her up. He went over to the tree that was situated behind the bench and quietly carved a message into its hard trunk.

Fuu stared strait ahead, still angry at him for saying it wouldn't take very long. As he plopped down next to her she asked him, "Why?"

"Don't worry, you'll see very soon." He almost whispers, a look of pure anticipation in his eyes. Several minutes pass in silence as it continues to get darker and darker.

"I'm waiti……" Fuu's voice caught as she saw a bright object traveling across the star pinned sky.

Her eyes gazed in silent amazement as she uttered a short "beautiful." The comet continued its slow arc across the bright night sky. The setting couldn't be more perfect with the dazzling full moon, the twinkling stars, the giant oak tree silhouetted behind them, and the fiery comet streaking across the sky. Fuu's gaze turned towards Riku, who was staring at the amazing sight intently. The scene seemed to be captured in his gaze, the panorama forever preserved in his sight.

"Riku…." Fuu whispered quietly and with a softer tone. "Why?"

"Go look at the tree," Riku whispered back. Fuu stood up and walked painstakingly slow to the tree. Her eyes searched the tree for what he was talking about. Fuu finally found what she was looking for, etched into the tree for all to see were the simple words, 'Because I love you Fuu'. She stared down at the ground and saw the fresh bark that had been scraped away from the tree. She rubbed her fingers across the message affectionately as her eyes filled with tears. She turned around and was surprised to see Riku, looking down at her and smiling. Fuu couldn't help but smile as he embraced her tightly waiting for her reply.

"It's nice……..thank you Riku."

She really never had much too say, but what little she said meant everything in the world to him.

* * *

A/N: A request from the wonderful Ali, aka Manyissues101, I hope I did the Ruuku pairing justice! This was extremely hard for me to write. I hope you enjoy it, especially Ali!


End file.
